


Wish Upon a Star

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Courting Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: allbingo, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Shopping, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Reid tries to find the perfect gift for Rossi. Written for the prompt:Deep Space Sparkle at Allbingo on Dreamwidth.





	Wish Upon a Star

Spencer Reid sat at his desk looking at the   
[Name a Star Site.](http://www.starregistry.com/catalog/)

He'd wanted to find something special for Rossi. He didn't have a lot of experience with romance. There was a difference between picking up something that reminded him of one of his friends and someone that wanted to date him.

Rossi was harder to shop for reasons beyond dating.

He was older and had traveled for things other than work. He had more money then Spencer would ever see in his lifetime. Unless he went back to counting cards. He didn't think that would be a wise choice.

When he came across the site that allowed you to buy a star he thought it might've been what he was looking for. He hoped Rossi, no David would like it. With any luck, it would say everything he wanted to say.


End file.
